


Cat and Mouse [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: 1800s England AU, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Predator/Prey, Vampires, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a vampire. There is a vampire's intended. And there is always the thrill of the chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermintquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cat and Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425640) by [peppermintquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz). 



Bloopers

  

Download:

Cat and Mouse | [the podfic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cat-and-mouse-0) | [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Cat%20and%20Mouse.mp3) | 35.47 min

bloopers | [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cat&mouse%20bloopers.mp3) |7.07 min (Warnings for bloopers: swearing, giggling, Aizen's martial arse and ad-hoc Japanese lessons)

Cat and Mouse with bloopers | [the podfic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cat-and-mouse-with-bloopers) | [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Cat%20and%20Mouse%20with%20bloopers.mp3) | 43.5 min

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was great fun recording this. We hope you enjoy our reading and leave feedback both here and to the author.
> 
> A big thank you to paraka.


End file.
